nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ragimund
(DPR) Damage Per Round, Olympics NWN2 DPR Calculator (version 7.1, MS Excel with macro) http://s000.tinyupload.com/?file_id=76201311099641222961 ---- "You know, in a lot of these discussions I see "Class does a lot of damage" or "Class does the most damage" or "Class doesn't do enough damage." And most people are speaking from personal experience, which is heavily influenced by books available, player skill, random chance, GM whimsy, dice rolls, and the winds of fate. In order to have a common ground to discuss, let's establish a simple baseline for how much each class is expected to do with a full attack in one round." A Man In Black DPR Olympics is comparing the DPR performance of character builds and the effects of Weapons and Feats in DPR. Included in the DPR calculations is the value of a +1 to hit, a +1 to damage and an additional full-BAB attack is calculated with the Build. Additional Feats or Abilities such as Improved Critical may also have their value determined separately in DPR. There are no pre combat rounds to set up for Skills, Feats or Spells. If Buffs are part of your baseline that you can cast them yourself with Summary Stats and they have a duration of 10 min/level or longer then they can be active prior to combat. ' ' Defensive strategy "Out last" Managing damage received. Reducing risk and avoiding harm whilst increasing the duration of combat survivability. Players are not always being attacked and the effectiveness varies to the attacker. Offensive capability can become too low with limited options to trade for Offense (ie Combat Expertise). (observation; the ability to take more damage usually happens, just not always the individual) Offensive strategy "Be first" Managing tactical combat. Higher risk to quickly defeat the opposition, decreasing combat duration and ideally damage received. Players are always attacking but effectiveness is not assured against highly defensive targets. AC is easy to acquire and scales twice that of AB but noting that AC does not avoid all types of damage, remember hit points. (observation; requires more player direction and a backup defense, keep that shield handy ) I was keen on defense in the beginning, that Luck of Heroes was so tempting. But I found after more AC that I then needed more healing; seems contradictory but the fights were taking longer. Even the animations were stacked in favor of the attacker; as the dodging and bleeding effected time/attacks, so less retaliation and getting hit more. The old 3.5e tip, about a well placed sleep spell preventing more damage taken and any cure light wounds can heal, was the turning point; so no more depressed Cleric's with just healing spells. As pen and paper players say, Defense slows the game and the game designers want you to have fun and win. Both however are important strategies, it's just the balance seems tipped for easy defense at the expense of effective offense. Which is the greater risk; not being able to defeat your opponent or not surviving the encounter. There's more options available to the players for the later, you can run or heal and then only one team member needs win but if you are repeatedly unable to do the first, there might be limited options? Some other notes that need a home AC negative/remove/minus Unless the target has a large amount of Dodge AC to lose, avoid having Curse Song active when using Hide in Plain Sight and or Feint as the cursed negative AC can be counter productive with HiPS and Feint Dodge AC removal. Also note that Hide in plain Sight and Feint AC removal do not stack with other AC penalties but can make it easier in getting consecutive working Expose Weakness hits. Expose Weakness, Curse of Impending Blades, Curse Song and Taunt, can stack with each other; additionally Expose Weakness will also stack on itself and with another player Expose Weakness hits. ' Taunt' minus 2 dodge AC, does not stack with HiPS and Feint (avoid use with HiPS or Feint) ' Hide in Plain Sight and Feint' removes all dodge AC regardless if it is negative or postive (sometimes counter productive), with no stacking from other AC penalties and potentially detrimental with Curse Song. ' Expose Weakness' minus 3 dodge AC (at first), does not stack with HiPS and or Feint, stacks with self and another player Expose Weakness hits for up to 5 rounds (max -15AC each player), can eventually reduce target AC more than HiPS or Feint. http://z13.invisionfree.com/nwn2planescape/ar/t954.htm Testing; inconsistent results, sometimes a critical hit can become a normal hit, critical threat rolls that miss can become EW fails; some hit rolls that are above target AC can still fail; rare bugged rapid hits where multiple attacks become EW attempts; statistical average success rate less than expected results (approx 20% worse). https://bgtscc.net/viewtopic.php?t=51934&p=657942 multiple users can stack debuff Curse Song Suspect same as comments from forum http://nwn2db.freeforums.org/game-bugs-t42-30.html AC Penalties that stack Curse of Impending Blades, Curse Song, Expose Weakness and Taunt can stack AC penalties '' Practical stacking of AC penalties'' Expose Weakness -3AC for 5 rounds plus another attempt each round (one attack only and unlike the following not an action prior to combat) Mass/Curse of Impending Blades -2AC for 1 minute per level (Spell Resistance, cost 1 round) Curse Song -1 to -7AC for 10 to 15 rounds (cost 1 round) Taunt -2AC for 5 rounds (considering range and the attacking opponent, Taunt will be the first round of combat, cost 1/2 round) '' An economical practise of casting 1 spell and using 1 item effect prior to combat, suggests that using either Curse (Impending Blades or Song) with a possibility of Taunt. Ragimund (talk) 04:46, March 2, 2018 (UTC) '''Some more random notes; without a home.' Toughness verses Armor Skin 'and Damage Resistance another look with comparisons average MotB AC 64 (exclude dodge) summary DPR target 48 AC average summary DPR monster HP 260 average summary DPR 70 (old school 3.5e DPR 75) Toughness at 30th 30 HP or EDR3 if your hit more than 10 times then EDR or 7 if 21st level; if you been hit more than 10 times are you still standing? DR ideal for many weak hits or Armor Skin +1AC on average prevents 5% of damage (more if low AC, less if high), if you have abundant Hit Points or low AC then Armor Skin would +60 HP and +1 AC or +90 HP be better than EDR 9, maybe not if your fighting a Invisible Blade but then you only need EDR 6 and there are other easier means for DR like Armor, Items and Spells Toughness; general feat, it's cheap, partially compensates 2 Con points on start to spend elsewhere (good value) Luck of Heroes; 1st level only, delays feat progression, take only if no other valued feats, Armor Skin is cheaper with Fighter bonus feats Armor Skin; last choice for many, low AC characters if affordable Epic Toughness; just a more expensive Toughness, slight gain if taken early average DPR target 260 HP verses average 70DPR (2 hits), 5% is 3.5 DPR and 3.7 rounds to kill add Toughness 290 HP and 4.1 RTK or +10% endurance double HP 520, 7.4 RTK add Toughness and 7.8 RTK or +5% endurance half HP 130, 1.8 RTK add Toughness and 2.2 RTK or +22% endurance or +1AC, less 3.5 DPR, 3.9 RTK or +5% endurance (obvious on average 1 AC = 5%) High AC, +1AC, +1% endurance (DPR statistics) Low AC, +1 AC, +14% endurance (DPR statistics) or EDR 3, less 6DPR, 4 RTK or +8% endurance double HP 520, 7.4 RTK, EDR 3 = 8.1 RTK or 9% endurance half HP 130, 1.8 RTK, EDR 3 = 2 RTK or 11% endurance ' ''' '''Summary Toughness is priority if low Hit Points, Armor Skin is next if low AC. However if high AC then Armor Skin becomes low priority and better with Toughness or if possible EDR. EDR is consistently good although after resolving low Hit Points and or low AC first. Average summary player HP and AC? Yeah, good luck with that. Well Hit Points should not be too difficult to get. ECL 30; Low 200 hit points, Average 300 hp and High 400 hp+ Note; EDR should be avoided against summary DPR, (looks better than it is) as a static defense it's performance will decline in Game with enchanted equipment and random/critical damage, maybe halve the above EDR percentages. Remember survival is only good after proving oneself capable in combat and able to hit an do damage, it's pointless being the last surviving team member if you cannot defeat the opposition.Same as a higher damage per round build may actually take less damage to its hit points than its more defensive twin in the same battle. Many Melee builds seem to have forgotten what most spell casters know; instant kills don't fight back. Ragimund (talk) 07:59, November 17, 2018 (UTC)